A wide variety of means have been suggested for the covering of bald skin with real hair and with synthetic fibers resembling hair. For example, there are toupees, the transplanting of a person's hair from one part of the body to another, the insertion of plugs of hair into skin follicles, the anchoring of "grids" to which additional hair is secured, and the like.
Each of these has had a significant disadvantage--an unnatural appearance of toupees, a rejection by the skin of transplants and of plugs, the difficulty and inconvenience of some of the methods such as transplanting and insertion of plugs, the unaesthetic appearance of a wind-blown "grid".
One method of hair implantation which has appeared, superficially at least, to show promise has been the sewing or stitching of hair or fibers directly into the skin in much the same manner a seamstress sews a thread into a piece of cloth. Such a method can be carried out relatively quickly, economically, with considerably less inconvenience to the recipient of the hair, and with the meeting of aesthetic standards. This method has been tried by inserting a stitch into the skin to form a loop inside the skin while leaving a length of hair protruding from the point of entry of the hair and a length protruding from the exit point. These two lengths have been tied together to form a knot close to the skin. However, this method also results in rejection of substantially all the loops of hair. I am not certain why this rejection occurs, but I believe it results from the fact that an outward pull created by scab formation is in the same plane as the pull created by tying the knot (to be discussed hereinafter in connection with FIG. 1).
There is, therefore, a need for a method of permanently implanting hair which is relatively quick, more economical, more convenient for the recipient, and acceptable aesthetically. The present invention is such a method.